This invention relates to an electronic cash register having a time keeping circuit.
A conventional electronic cash register has various functions other than a cash registering function, such as an alarm function for informing an operator of a shift of a person-in-charge, the close of work etc. and a time display function for displaying amount and time data on the same display tube. The electronic cash register of this type has such a drawback that when the present time is reached an alarm is sounded even during a registering operation. Suppose that a registering operation is being effected. In this case the registering operation has to be continued until a receipt has been issued after completion of the registering operation. If an alarm is sounded during the registering operation there is a risk that it will be mistaken for a key operating sound. If the amount and time data are switchingly displayed on the same display tube, there is a risk that the operator trying to display the amount data will inadvertently operate a changeover switch for time data, during the registering operation, with the result that the present time data is displayed on the display tube.